This invention relates to skis, and specifically to a ski having power driven means for propelling a skier.
Presently there is a polarization between outdoor winter sport enthusiasts. The purists adhere to skis propelled by gravity, while the modernists enjoy the control of motor power together with the winter outdoors environment by mounting a snowmobile.
A power driven ski, as explained in Richard F. Thompson U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,348 and 3,710,881 (of which I am an assignee) which are herein incorporated by a reference, provides the skier on the one hand with some of the challenges of downhill skiing such as holding balance, steering and braking by body manipulation, etc., without being limited to a "one-way" skiing on an often-crowded hill equipped with a ski lift. On the other hand, a power driven ski is much less cumbersome to use, transport and store than a snowmobile, less expensive to produce and maintain, and provides a more exciting form of sport since it requires the skier's body participation and skill to a degree not experienced while driving a snowmobile or other motorized vehicle.
Thus, a power driven ski opens to the skier the entire snow covered outdoors, and specifically the flat northern regions of the United States such as the Midwest region, to scout and enjoy in a new and exciting way.